


Constantly Rejected

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha OMC, Bottom Jimmy, Butt Plugs, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Cock Slut Jimmy, College AU, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Jealous Castiel, Knot Slut Jimmy, M/M, Omega Jimmy, Possessive Castiel, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Castiel, Twincest, Twink Castiel, Twink Jimmy Novak, slut jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has tried over and over again to get Castiel's attention but without success. Tired of constantly being ignored and rejected Jimmy turns to going out, finding bigger Alphas and going back to their place for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantly Rejected

Jimmy shoved his face into the spicy smelling pillows in front of him and forced himself not to shove back into the thick fingers pumping inside his ass. The big, burly Alpha behind him kept a firm hand locked around the back of his neck while he prepared Jimmy.

“Not every day I find such a  _pretty_  little Omega so eager for my cock.” There was smugness in the tone but Jimmy didn’t care. He wanted to forget about Castiel’s constant rejection and finding someone completely different than his twin was the first step.

This Alpha was  _huge_. He was bulky, muscled, and hairier than Castiel and Jimmy  _knew_  that cock was going to ruin him. He’d caught sight of it. An impossible girth and length, one of the biggest Alpha cocks he’d laid eyes on, and this Alpha knew how to control an Omega.

He wanted to be manhandled.

He wanted to be fucked hard and knotted.

He wanted an Alpha to pin him down and just take what he wanted.

“It’s going to be a tight fit.” Jimmy clenched his eyes shut at the words and shuddered when fingers brushed against his prostate. He could feel his cock leaking and slick escaping around the Alpha’s fingers. “I can’t wait to fuck that pretty hole of yours. You’re going to gape when I’m finished with you.”

The fingers retreated and Jimmy only had seconds before the blunt head of that impressive cock was pressing inside him. The grip on his hips was tight and suddenly the Alpha had slammed himself inside with a vicious sounding snarl.

He could feel the stretch and the broken whine that escaped him was muffled by the pillows in front of him. Heavy balls rested against his bare ass but he was stuck on being so full. There wasn’t a single Alpha that Jimmy could recall that he’d fucked that had a cock this big.

“You’re not getting out of my bed without at least three knottings.” The Alpha drew back and started up a brutal rhythm that Jimmy struggled to remain in position for. The harsh smack of skin against skin filled the room along with the Alpha’s moans.

His cock nudged Jimmy’s prostate and a wail slipped free. “Please oh oh oh—”Jimmy struggled to control himself but he felt pleasure building at the base of his spin as each thrust brought him closer and closer.

“That’s it. So fucking tight.” The words were growled and punctuated with vicious snaps of the Alpha’s hips.

The Alpha’s knot started to grow and each time it caught on Jimmy’s rim he found himself shuddering, close to falling apart, as the Alpha rutted up against him. A large hand closed down around the back of Jimmy’s neck once more to shove his face harder into the sheets.

The headboard slammed against the wall and the mattress creaked until the knot caught inside Jimmy, growing and pressing against Jimmy’s walls. “ _Fuck_.”

Jimmy came with a soundless cry as warmth flooded his ass. The Alpha was rocking forward against him in short little jabs, knot brushing against Jimmy’s prostate, as his release poured into Jimmy.

“Wow.” The word was muffled and Jimmy knew the Alpha didn’t hear it but he allowed himself to go lax on the sheets. He’d gotten exactly what he wanted. He wanted to forget Castiel’s rejection and feel the warmth of a strong body holding him down, the feeling of pleasure at being thoroughly fucked and properly knotted.

Something Castiel wouldn’t give him no matter how many times he bent over or tried presenting. Each offer was rejected and no matter how many times Jimmy would go out to pick a willing Alpha up his brother did _nothing_.

“Going to fuck your pretty ass full.” The Alpha breathed against him as he draped his body over Jimmy’s and pressed him into the mattress. His hips continued to give short little thrusts as his cock released again in thick, hot ropes of come. “I might have to knot that pretty mouth of yours before I let you leave.”

Jimmy clenched down in response and felt his ass trying to milk the knot inside him.

It wasn’t until afternoon the next day that Jimmy stumbled into the apartment he shared with his twin. He hadn’t gotten a chance to shower and clean himself up like he typically did but Jimmy didn’t  _care_. It wasn’t like Castiel wanted him.

His ass clenched down around the plug caught in his ass and he thought about the Alpha’s offer of a weekend of fucking. It was appealing and a small, sated smile tugged at his lips.

Slowly he moved into the apartment feeling the evidence of the previous night and the morning with each step. Jimmy sighed softly at the sound of approaching footsteps. He caught the warm scent of his Alpha brother seconds before Castiel stepped into the living room.

Jimmy didn’t get a chance to say a word before a snarl escaped his brother. Castiel’s eyes were almost glowing and his lip was pulled back in anger. Every single inch of him radiated a furious Alpha and Jimmy found himself automatically tilting his head in a show of submission.

“Who was it?” there was a tightness to the words as Castiel moved closer until he was right in Jimmy’s space. Jimmy stared and knew if there wasn’t a plug in his ass he’d be leaking slick.

It shouldn’t be possible to be this horny without his Heat especially after the thorough fucking he’d received.

“Why do you even care?” Jimmy kept his voice steady, “I went home with an Alpha who I spent a very enjoyable night and morning with.” He stepped closer to Castiel and enjoyed the way his twin’s nostrils flared at the thick scent of an unknown Alpha coming from him. “Who I  _fuck_  isn’t your business. You’re not my Alpha.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and instead of responding he tugged Jimmy right into his space before their mouths were pressed together. At first Jimmy froze, shocked, until the movement of Castiel’s lips against his own and the warmth coming from his twin had him practically melting.

A low whimper escaped him when Castiel grinned against him, moving them backwards until they reached the couch. He wasted no time tugging on Jimmy’s clothes until Jimmy was completely naked. The bruises and hickeys from the other Alpha were evident earning another vicious sound from Castiel.

“You’re  _mine_.” The possessive note in his voice had Jimmy surging forward to grip his twin. He tugged on Castiel’s hair and shoved their mouths together once more. He wanted to climb inside Castiel and never come back out.  _This_  was what he’d wanted.

Castiel’s attention.

“Cas…” Jimmy swallowed when he pulled back and stared into darkened eyes. The thick scent of Alpha arousal had a low whine catching in his throat before Castiel was turning him, shoving him over the arm of the couch and running his hands down the swell of Jimmy’s ass. “Please.”

Another growl escaped as fingers closed down around Jimmy’s plug and it was pulled free. Semen and slick escaped to run down the backs of Jimmy’s thighs as it dripped onto the floor. Jimmy could feel Castiel’s hold on him tightening along with a low, angry sound.

“Mine.” It was only seconds after Jimmy heard a zipper that Castiel was fucking right inside him. His cock easily moved through the mess inside Jimmy and each thrust had a filthy, wet sound catching Jimmy’s attention.

He gripped the couch cushion and tried shoving himself back into each of Castiel’s thrusts but his twin kept him in position. “Cas… _Alpha please_.” The begging had Castiel’s thrusts quickening and his breathing hitched slightly.

“No more others.” Castiel reached forward to haul him back, still thrusting and working closer and closer to his knot. “You’re mine. My Omega.”

Jimmy nodded his head. That’s what he wanted. That’s  _all_  he wanted. He didn’t care about those others. It would have been settling if he’d let any other Alpha have him.

“I’m going to claim you.” Castiel’s voice was rough as he promised, “Going to fuck you full and on your next Heat I want to breed you. Can I? Can I fill you with my child?”

“Yes.” Jimmy turned his head and sighed when Castiel met him for a quick kiss. He wanted to face his twin but already he could feel Castiel’s knot catching on his rim. It only took a few more thrusts before Castiel had slammed inside him and started to grind until his knot had caught.

The hard ball swelled and pressed against Jimmy, stretching him wide, as Castiel turned to deliver a claiming bite to the back of Jimmy’s neck. At the feeling of teeth digging into his skin and warmth spilling into his ass Jimmy came with a wail.

Pleasure burst through him and raced along his nerves. “Cas Cas Cas.” He swallowed roughly and whined when he was pressed firmly against the couch. Warm weight held him in place as Castiel licked at the blood on the back of his neck and then happily nuzzled against him.

“You’re mine, Jimmy.” It was a promise and the possessive tone had Jimmy grinning tiredly.

“Always have been.” Castiel sighed and ground himself against Jimmy’s ass making sure his knot moved against Jimmy’s prostate until a whimper escaped.


End file.
